Arsenal
Arsenal is a First Person Shooter game created on August 18th, 2015 by ROLVe and currently has more than 130 million visits. It currently has over 930 thousand favorites. Skins, kill effects, announcers, emotes and knives have different rarities. * Red is Vip/Mythic * Orange/Gold is Legendary * Purple is Epic * Blue is Rare * Green is Common/Code '' * ''Gray/Grey is Default Maps *Dust II by Bluay *Cache by TCtully *Agency by TCtully *Dizzy by michaelstrike *Metro by FWEEEEEEEE *Sandtown by DJH_Dylan *BrickBattle by ROBLOX *Complex by Adamizer8Pro (DevROLVe put it in because he liked it but it was for robber) *67th Way by PrimE_RBLX (Removed due to poor feedback) *Assault by Bluay *Hillside by TCtully *Street Corner by Bluay *Boulevard by TCtully *Subway by N/A (Removed) *Big Kitchen by N/A (Removed) *Skylands by N/A (Removed) *Safehouse by N/A (Removed) Weapons Note: Some Weapons are missing on the list, if you know that weapons aren't on the list please add it Counter Blox Roblox Offensive Weapons: * Deagle * Ak-74 * MAG-7 * Glock 17 * Tec-9 Arsenal Weapons: Assault Rifles: *AK-74 *AKM *M16A2+M203 Grenade Launcher *M4A1 *M16A1 *AUG *MK18 *M14 EBR *Laser Rifle *Potassium Power (Yellow AK with a literal banana mag) Shotguns: *MAG-7 *XM1014 *Trench Gun *DB Shotgun *Pump Shotgun *Lever Shotgun *DBS (Double-Barrel Slug, not to be confused with the Double-Barrel Shotgun.) (Slug Shotguns are shotguns using rounds that is one big pellet through instead of a number of pellets.) Sniper Rifles: *AWP *Barret *Railgun (cannot scope) *M40 *MS556 *G3SG1 Machine Guns: * MG42 Pistols: *Desert Eagle *Dual Volcanics *Glock 17 *M1911 *Hi-Power *M9 *Makarov *Peacemaker *Hush Puppy *Peppergun *Tec9 *Luger *Windicator *Golden gun (The gun from "James Bond:The Man with the Golden Gun", wielded by Francisco Scaramanga, this gun has one shot kill ability, it has 1 round in the chamber and a spare shot, you need a kill with this before getting the golden knife, or at least kill another player with a knife) *Creagle (It look like Desert Eagle but yellow) Submachine Guns: *UMP-45 *MP7 *MP5K *MP9-S *Grease Gun (M3A1) *Tommy Gun *UZI Battle rifles: * M14 * Henry rifle * M1A1 Paratrooper (Not to be confused with the M1A1 Carbine) * M1 Garand * Spencer Carbine * M1A1 Carbine Typical Colors 2 Weapons: Machine Guns: * Minigun Pistols: * Windicator Shotguns: * SPAS 12 * Lever Shotgun * Pump Shotgun * DB Shotgun Other: * Rocket Launcher * Baseball Launcher Brickbattle Weapons: * RPG (Not to be confused with the Rocket Launcher) * Slingshot * Bomb * Trowel (Used to make walls) * Sword * Superball Gameplay Level up by killing other players to advance to the next weapon. However, getting killed by a knife or killing yourself will downgrade you a level. First person to kill another player with the Golden Knife wins. Game Modes The following game modes are available in Arsenal. In every game mode (except BrickBattle), before earning the golden knife, the golden gun is acquired. Skins (LIST INCOMPLETE) The following skins are available in the Daily Shop (shop rotates every day). Please correct if wrong. Knife Skins Just like skins and taunts, knife skins are available in the Daily Shop. Melee/Knives were introduced in an update where you can buy and equip a knife different from the default one. They look different in some way from one another. Default Knife * Dagger Can be bought * Tomahawk (rare) * Butterfly Knife (epic) * Karambit (legendary) Can't be bought * Golden Melee Announcers Just like skins, taunts, and knife skins, announcers are available in the Daily Shop. Whenever you join a game or when you get a kill sometimes that announcer is going to say a voiceline. Default * American * British * русский (Russian) * Default (depends on what team you are on) Can be bought * Homeless: voiced by ZKevin * Youtuber: voiced by Defaultio * Warcrimes: voiced by ??? * Movie Man: From the Arsenal trailer Code * Koneko: code KITTEN - The voice of KonekoKitten (The first ever influenced voice pack) * John: code JOHN - The voice of the youtuber JOHN ROBLOX/Swager21. * Epikrika: code EPRIKA - The voice of the youtuber Epikrika. * Flamingo: code FLAMINGO - The voice of the youtuber Flamingo. Kill Effects Default: * None Vip: * Robux- 1/3 chance of it being Tix not Robux Can be Bought: * Propulse * Inflate * Glass * Duck * Taco * Stone * Cubic * Fade * Decapitate * Scorch * Gib * Ice * Evaporate * Lightning * Darkheart * AntiGravity * Ghost * Blackhole * Team Stone Taunts / Emotes Just like skins, knife skins, and announcers, taunts are available in the Daily Shop. Taunts were introduced in Team Fortress 2. Default Taunt * The Default Dance (unnamed) Can be bought * Parker Pride * Cawfee (Gives the ”It's a Mad House“ badge upon using the taunt) * Megaphone (Allows you to play music using ID from the Roblox website to everyone in the server) * Gift For You (Partner Taunt: Gives player Teddy Bear) * Crackin’ a Cold One * No Touchin' * Praisin' 2019 Egg Hunt Event Arsenal is one of many games in the 2019 Roblox Egg Hunt. To get the egg in Arsenal, lower the chicken boss' HP to 0 to get the Chicken or the Egg. The boss spawns when the other smaller chickens around the map are killed. The Chicken Boss can also kill players in one hit (Around 5000 damage) and result in a loss of a level. The Chicken or the Egg egg looks like a chicken in a cage. Only 8 eggs will spawn when you kill the chicken boss. Note: The item you get in the Egg hunt 2019 event is no longer obtainable. Category:Games Category:Codes Category:Game modes Category:Arsenal skins Category:Arsenal Emotes Category:Arsenal Weapons Category:Arsenal Codes